Chapter 1/Xindi
Episode 1.02 "Strange New World" (Planet surface) The survey team is getting ready to head back to the ship when Dr. Parrish is nowhere to be seen and Dr. Kiang doesn't know where he is and heads back to the survey team. Commander Kadan I can't find Dr. Parrish he's not answering his combadge she explains to Commander Kadan. I swear I'm gonna kill him when I get my hands on him, Doctor you and the other Doctors head back up to the ship me, Ronson, Parkston, and Langford will head out and search for him. Aye, Commander Dr. Kiang says as she joins the survey team and they beam back to the Enterprise. All right 3 meter spread I want Dr. Parrish found says Commander Kadan as she looks at the away team. They spread out to search for Parrish and Commander Kadan finds him and runs to him and checks his pulse and is shocked by it. Commander Kadan to Enterprise emergency beam out now Commander Kadan says as she tapped her combadge. Nothing but static is heard on her combadge when three Xindi-Reptilian soldiers appear and point their biorifles at Commander Kadan and take her rifle and combadge and takes her and the several wounded Dr. Parrish into the cave along with her team. (Cave) The Xindi-Reptilian soldiers escort their prisoners into the cave as they stop a young woman appears and approaches the away team. Well hello there I'm pleased to see that you are all right ugh a Bajoran get her out of that uniform such a disrespect to the human race says Miranda Tate as she looks at Commander Dorgo and his men took Commander Kadan away and puts the away team in a holding cell. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) Commander Kadan do you read, Commander Kadan please respond Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer as a Xindi-Reptilian warship approaches the ship. Captain their weapons are charging Lieutenant McCabe reports as he looks at the tactical console read out. Helm get us out of here Captain Martin orders Ensign Johansson. Aye, sir she says as she inputs commands into the helm console. (Space, planet orbit) The Enterprise leaves as the warship approaches the planet. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) Get me the Intrepid on subspace Lieutenant Sito Captain Martin orders Sito to do. She nods. (Planet surface, cave) The away team is being held hostage by the Xindi-Reptilians and Miranda Tate while they hear Kadan being tortured for fun by Miranda Tate. Why are you torturing me my people have done nothing to your people we're your allies Kadan says as she's trying to recover from being shocked. You Bajoran monsters are a threat to our people that's why I've allied myself with the Xindi and why I've got this Miranda says as she shows Kadan some kemocite. That stuff was used to power the Xindi weapon that was destroyed in 2154 by Admiral Archer and his crew Kadan says as she's looking at the stuff. That's right Commander and I made it to where it will release a deadly toxicant into the atmosphere of Bajor and it will kill all Bajorans and when the survivors of it find out that Starfleet did this they'll break away and that will leave Bajor open to Cardassian take over Miranda explains her plan to Kadan then starts torturing her again. (Space) The Enterprise meets up with a small task force led by the USS Pegasus under the command of Vice Admiral Helena Cain. (USS Pegasus, Admiral Cain's ready room) Captains Martin and Kira are in Cain's ready room when Martin explains that the Xindi have been sited and that his away team has been taken prisoner. I'm sorry Captain but we're here waiting on the Xindi before they attack Archer IV Admiral Cain says looking at Captain Martin. Damn it Helena they've been on Archer IV we engaged their warship Captain Martin explains to her when Typhuss cuts in. Admiral, there are 700 million people on Archer IV, the Xindi attacked the away team from the Enterprise, we are not going to leave them behind, I will lead a assault team and get them back says Typhuss as he looks at Vice Admiral Helena Cain. Captains Martin and Kira the risk is too great we almost lost Deep Space 9 to the Xindi and I'm not gonna lose our two most powerful ships to the Xindi Admiral Cain says looking at both John and Typhuss. Admiral, if you are not going to do anything about this I will, I will take a runabout to Archer IV and get the away team out myself says Typhuss as he looks at Vice Admiral Helena Cain. And I'll take the Enterprise and help him Captain Martin says getting up from the chair and stands next to Captain Kira. All right if you can get the away team out try but if you can't get out of there and meet up with the seventh fleet Admiral Cain explains to the Captains. Aye sir says Typhuss as he looks at Vice Admiral Helena Cain. Aye, ma'am says Captain Martin as he looks at Admiral Cain. Both Typhuss and John leave Admiral Cain's office. Typhuss who do you think gave the Xindi information on the location of Archer IV? Captain Martin asked Typhuss as they head to the transporter room. I don't know, maybe the Xindi followed the Enterprise here says Typhuss as he looks at John. I don't think they would of seeing the size of the 147th Tactical Wing Captain Martin looks at Typhuss. Curtis to Captain Kira says Lieutenant Curtis over the comm. Captain Kira here, what is it Lieutenant Curtis? asked Typhuss. Sir we're getting a signal from that tracking device you put on Jumper 14 from the Helena its located on Archer IV says Lieutenant Curtis over the comm. That was two years ago, anything else Lieutenant Curtis? asked Typhuss. Nothing else sir Curtis says over the comm. Uh Typhuss you wanna tell me what is going on? Captain Martin asked Typhuss. Two years ago, the Bajorans and the Cardassians were engaged in peace talks, Gul Evek killed Vedek Koral and Miranda Tate helped him escape from the USS Helena, we when to capture them, I beamed a tracking device on their Jumper but they got away, I have been looking for Tate and Evek for two years says Typhuss as he looks at John. You don't think that she is helping the Xindi-Suliban Alliance do you? John asked Typhuss. Miranda Tate is helping them, trust me, I know Miranda too well says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then we better get moving because Commander Kadan was leading the away team when we lost contact with her says Captain Martin as he and Typhuss runs to the transporter room. (Space, Tactical Wing 147th) The USS Enterprise and USS Intrepid depart from it along with some Klingon Bird of prey squadrons and jump to high warp.